Facsimile apparatus having some some similarities are disclosed in Japanese published patent application No. 50-9525 and in a paper entitled "A 200 Facsimile Electronic Mail", reported by M. Ohtsuka, H. Kobayashi, R. Iguchi and H. Takenouchi at the National Meeting of Japan Academic Society of Electronics and Telecommunications, 1985.
The apparatus disclosed in said application provides for the reception of a light and shade information signal which indicates light and shade of a document to be transmitted and a facsimile signal to be modulated including a periodical phase lock pulse which indicates the scanning rate at the sending side. These signals are received and demodulated, said demodulated output is received and recorded and simultaneously such demodulated output is applied to an adding type voltage controller and it is added to a DC reference voltage being applied to said controller, said added output is then applied to a DC motor for receiving scanning and thereby the scanning rate is controlled in accordance with light and shade of document to be transmitted, and moreover provides the function for starting the running of one scanning with the falling edge of the phase lock pulse to be received, changing the scanning rate during one scanning period conforming to the light and shade information signal to be received and then suspending the relevant one scanning at the front edge of the incoming phase lock pulse and making an advancement of one step of running in the subscanning.
In the disclosure of the application a readout scanning corresponding to a record and print scanning occurs on a one-to-one basis and the readout information is completely output after recording and printing. In the case of moveable premises such as a vehicle mounting the apparatus of this type from which a driver is often absent for various reasons, it can be predicted that a number of messages will be received and printed which contain useless information. Since the recording paper for such useless printing must always be provided, the recording paper housing space must be very large and a problem occurs in providing the space for such a purpose.
The facsimile apparatus disclosed in the Ohtsuka et al paper immediately stores the received information in a memory when a draft of facsimile electronic mail has been accepted and such information is then distributed after it is completely received. This facsimile apparatus is used for management of a large scale communications system mainly for rationalization of communication with a charging system and statistical processing. Such an apparatus raises problems due to the restrictions on space and price and due to the difference in the amount of communications for an office system and a vehicle system.